Truth or Dog
by Floric1434
Summary: A typical day, a typical training session, a typical mansion and a typical dare. Wait, WHAT? Sun Garden isn't a place for craziness and weirdness, y'know! Says the guy who lied about having a cold. Now let's play a TOD game!
1. Chapter 1

Flo: This day shall go into history! As my most favourite day ever!

Kirino and Kariya: Let us guess… =_= Because it's OUR day? A.k.a, Double K day?

Flo: YES! :D

Kirino and Kariya: -epic facepalming sequence-

Flo: XD! LET'S GOOOO!

**.Truth or Dog.**

"Ano, coach, why did you call all of us here?" Tenma asked as he looked around the soccer club's clubroom.

Endou Kantoku grinned. "You'll see soon," he turned around to face Shindou. "Is everybody here yet?"

Shindou looked around the room. Everybody in the soccer club were here… except…

"Kariya's still not here, sir," he answered, wondering why the first-year defender wasn't with them.

"Ah! Kariya-kun didn't come to school today," Aoi jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah! I heard he caught the cold!" Shinsuke added next.

Endou Kantoku nodded his head. "It's okay,"

"Do any of you have any idea why we gathered all of you here today?" Kidou asked. Haruna stood beside him.

Everybody shook their heads. Haruna had come to their respective classes out of the blue and 'borrowed' them for a while.

Endou Kantoku grinned again before raising his fist up into the air. "We're going to a training camp!"

Tenma and the others blinked. Then they blinked again.

"EEEHH?"

"T-Training camp? !" Kirino shouted – he was just as shocked as the others were.

"Where?" Sangoku asked.

Haruna, Kidou and Endou smiled secretly. "Any of you familiar with the name 'Kira Company'?" Haruna looked around.

Midori snapped her fingers together at Haruna's question. "You mean that big company in Tokyo?" She asked back.

"Ah, I've heard about them too!" Hamano interrupted.

And the others nodded too – meaning that everybody in the soccer club had heard about Kira Company.

The three adults nodded.

"The CEO, Kira Hiroto, is a close friend of ours. And he has invited the Raimon Eleven to come and visit him at his mansion," Haruna explained.

And everybody's jaw dropped.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Midori shouted. "THAT BIG COMPANY?"

"Yes, and we're all leaving tomorrow," Endou added with another big grin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH? TOMORROW?"

Kidou sweat dropped along with Haruna while Endou just chuckled.

By next day, everybody was there.

But again, with one exception.

Kariya Masaki.

Kirino stared at the school gates. Their bus was ready, and Haruna were counting them.

"Looks like everybody's here!" She exclaimed.

Kirino slightly gasped.

"But, Kariya's not here yet!" He said out loud. Everybody looked at him including Endou, Kidou and Haruna.

"It's okay, besides, he's sick with a cold isn't he?" Haruna assured the pink-haired defender. "We can't make his condition worse, right?"

"… Um… yeah… sure…" Kirino said, before glancing back at the school's gates.

Shindou patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's go,"

Kirino nodded back and everybody entered the bus.

It was a calm ride, as everybody fell asleep; though one certain teenager wasn't asleep. He was wide awake – and staring at the scenery around him. But, his thoughts only drifted to one.

His junior, Kariya Masaki.

Oh, Kirino didn't understand this feeling at all. His heart ached when every time he sees Kariya a little too close with Hikaru, and his heart leaped every single time they defended the goal together.

He felt his pulse rising just by the mere sound of his name – let alone his voice. He could even swear that his face would turn red every single time Kariya played a prank on him.

Kirino sighed and leaned back into his chair. Shindou who was sitting next to him had been sleeping as well. Kirino smiled.

"Gee, why is everybody so tired today?"

"Did you say something?" Hamano asked from behind – making Kirino jump in his seat.

"Whoops, sorry," the other teen apologized as Kirino gasped for air from shock. "Seriously Hamano, I thought everybody was asleep!"

"Everybody but me, you, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shinsuke,"

"What are _they _doing?" Kirino lifted his eyebrows up and turned his head to meet face-to-face with Hamano.

"Tenma's talking a lot with Shinsuke, Tsurugi's just staring at his mobile phone," Hamano answered before turning on his Nintendo DS15 – a new product from the company – and started playing, but of course with the volume muted.

Kirino sweat dropped and slightly chuckled – wondering what was Tsurugi staring at. _A picture of his girlfriend maybe?_

As the pink-haired soccer player stared out the window again, he slowly drifted off to sleep – with Kariya still lingering in the back of his mind.

**.Truth or Dog.**

Flo: QAQ OMG I'M SUCH A LAZY WRITER

Double K: Yes, yes you are

Flo: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN I WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW NOW I MUST SLEEP /shot

Double K: O.e Whoah, calm down…

Flo: NO. –NOGUYface-

Double K: O_O Um, reviews please? XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Flo: Second chap, here I come!

IEGO: Make it short. Make it short. Make it short. Make it short.

Flo: Whatcha say? OwO

IEGO: NOTHING! OAO

Flo: Don't worry ^^" It is short, because I've split this into four-five chapters. So yeah, each chapter will be short…

IEGO: O_O

Flo: Let's begin! XD

**x-Truth or Dog: Chapter 2-x**

"_-rino,"_

Kirino felt somebody shaking him by his shoulder. As he slowly became conscious again, his mind wondered just what the heck a 'Rino' was.

"_-rino!"_

There it was again. What type of dream is this? And who was that? Why is this person still shaking him? Oh, wait… Shindou?

The pink-haired opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He turned to his left and met the worried gaze of Shindou. "Uh… what?" he said sleepily.

"Gee, I thought you were dead! Anyways, we're here already," Shindou said with a small smile.

Kirino returned the smile before noticing that the others were already walking out of the caravan. "Come on, let's go…" he said, before yawning again. The teen grabbed his bag and stood up along with Shindou.

Before stepping off, Kirino gave the caravan one last glance and his gaze landed on a weird looking statue that was – not only outside – but on the other side of the caravan. Curiosity struck him, as the size of the statue was enormous – it was probably taller than the caravan itself.

He shook his curiosity away and joined the others with Endou Kantoku. Everybody else on the team were looking around – the sky high trees, the pots of flowers placed almost everywhere, and even that fake fountain.

"Wow." Kirino gasped, amazed by the beautiful scenery. Shindou couldn't agree more – despite the fact that he was rich himself. But he was only amazed by the amount of greenery that exists here.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE, NE TENMA?" Shinsuke shouted with amazement as he jumped up and down.

Tenma nodded with enthusiasm. "YEAH! AND EVERYTHING'S SO PRETTY!"

_Click! Click!_

Akane bent down on her knees as she took pictures of Nishiki, Hikaru, Amagi, Kurama, Kurumada, Hayami, Hamano and Midori doing funny and weird poses in front of the fountain. Aoi was too busy smelling and checking out every single flower pot she could find – with her eyes shining from happiness. Tsurugi stood not far from the girl, taking pictures of the scenery with his mobile phone and it was obvious that he was keeping his poker face on.

Shindou, Kirino Ichino and Aoyama were checking out the two giant statues. One of them was the statue that Kirino had seen earlier. They were the statues of two ladies in robes and they had a calm face on. The statues were facing each other with their heads down and it looked like they were twins.

Haruna and Kidou sweat dropped at the kid's antiques and Endou Kantoku being Endou Kantoku, just grinned.

"Welcome to the Kira Mansion everybody!" Endou Kantoku spoke up before any of the naughty team members could 'disappear' into thin air. Everybody stopped touring and gathered back in front of the coach.

"As all of you are well informed, we'll be staying here for the next three days until the next match in the tournament comes," Haruna said. She was wearing a longer set of jeans for the trip but still kept on the same shirt and jacket.

Kidou was wearing a white short sleeved-shirt but other than that, he was still wearing the same pants and shoes. Endou Kantoku had removed his jacket and under it he was wearing a shirt like Kidou but only long-sleeved and it was orange in colour. Other than that, everything else was still the same.

"Hai~" everybody chorused.

Haruna and the other two adults smiled. "Good," she said before climbing up the set of stairs that led to the front door of the mansion. Everybody else followed her and stood behind her. Haruna rang the doorbell and everybody waited.

There was a slight sound of footsteps and everybody could somehow guess that the owner of those footsteps was probably a little irritated.

"Yeah?" The door creaked open and behind that door was none other than-

Kariya Masaki.

His eyes widened and his face fell. The Raimon soccer club members along the managers did the same. But it looked like the adults were unaffected.

There was a dead silence, as both parties were still shocked. Nobody said a word and the adults stood there; sweat dropping at all the soccer players who were still gaping at Kariya – who was said to be sick. What shocked them more was that Kariya was in his casual clothes – a white and light-blue striped buttoned down short-sleeved shirt with a pair of forest green knee-length shorts matched up with a pair of white and blue sneakers.

Sweating profusely, the first year slowly closed the door.

And locked it.

This time everybody there sweat dropped.

"_Who was it?" _a voice that definitely didn't belong to Kariya said.

"_I SWEAR KIRA HIROTO IF YOU OPEN THIS DOOR, ALL OF YOUR PRECIOUS PAINTINGS AND MODULES OF THE UNIVERSE AND ULTRA SPACE WILL BE BURNED!" _this time it was really Kariya.

"_I dare to see you try," _the other voice said menacingly but in the same time, seductively – well for the girls, that is.

"_I DARE YOU TO CHALLNEGE ME TO TRY!"_

"_Kid, I just did."_

"_AAH! KIRA HIROTO DON'T YOU COME CLOSER TO THIS DOOR!" _it was when Kariya had said this, did everybody outside finally notice his shadows still lingering from under the small space between the floor and door.

"_Move over Masaki, I'm expecting guests!"_

"_OH REALLY? WHAT TYPE OF GUESTS? VIPS? A KING AND QUEEN? OR MAYBE SOCCER PLAYERS? WHY ARE THEY HERE? TELL ME YOU-"_

"_Use a bad word and you're out." _A new voice threatened. The Raimon soccer club heard a small gulp and then a yelp.

"_AAAH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SEND ME TO ATLANTIS OR THE HIMALAYAS! WHY DID YOU INVITE THEM HERE! WHY WHY WHY!" _

They heard a thump – as if something soft but big had fallen – and then the sounds of rubber against marble; the squeaky sounds that badminton players always make with their shoes when they are playing in the court.

"_Oh my God, this kid is such trouble sometimes… Thank you Nagumo, for dragging him away from the door,"_

"_My pleasure, its fun to play with this kid," _the second voice said again and laughed.

"_CAN YOU GUYS STOP CALLING ME THAT? I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE, OKAY!"_

Everybody outside was left speechless. It sounded like everything inside was pure chaos. Their sweat drop had grown so big; it was probably the biggest one in history.

The door creaked open again and out came a red-haired adult Endou Kantoku, Kidou and Haruna knew so well.

"Yo, Endou-kun," Hiroto greeted with a smile and opened the door wider. "Sorry for the rude greeting by Masaki earlier," he sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told him to open the door,"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THEY WERE COMING! AK! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Kariya shot back from behind Hiroto but Endou Kantoku couldn't see the first-year for Hiroto was blocking his sight.

"Sorry, not." Nagumo appeared from behind Hiroto – with Kariya in his hands. The lad had removed his 'tulip'. In fact, Nagumo had thinned and straightened out his hair – with only a few spikes sticking out here and there. His hair looked so thin, it looked like it could give you a paper cut. His voice was deeper too, and he was clad in a magenta coloured V-neck with a pair of washed jeans; another pair of sneakers but purple coloured.

Kariya pouted and crossed his arms. Nagumo was holding him by his collar and the adult left him hanging in his hands. Gee, Nagumo was definitely strong.

"KARIYA!" Tenma and Shinsuke ran up to their friend – who looked displeased to see them. "YOU TOLD US YOU WERE SICK!" They shouted with worry.

Kariya's face heated up and turned red. "I-I am sick! I really am!"

"Hahaha, stop being a big fat liar," Nagumo said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "This kid here practically begged us _not _to send him to school for the past few days,"

"EEEHH?" Everybody screeched. Their eyes averted to Kariya – who was now trying hard to make Nagumo let him go. The first-year squirmed and squirmed until he finally decided to use his brains and kick Nagumo's knee.

"OW!" the adult shouted in pain and grabbed his aching knee. Hiroto facepalmed and sighed. The soccer players had their jaws hanging once again.

"Tsk! It's none of your business!" Kariya shouted and ran away from the mansion.

"KARIYA!" Kirino shouted. He was about to chase after him but Haruna stepped into his path. "I think its best if we leave him be, don't you think?" she calmed the pink-haired teen down.

"But-"

"Masaki-kun is always like that so you don't have to worry," Hiroto walked over to Kirino and patted his shoulder – reassuring the teen. "Come on, let's go in. It's almost dinner time," Hiroto said next and went back into his mansion.

"I'm sure he'll show up on the table, he's bound to get hungry," Shindou said too as Kirino walked back to him.

But the pink haired teen just nodded his head as he followed his other teammates. Why was he still so worried for his junior? Urgh, he hated unanswerable questions!

Or was it because…

Kirino's face suddenly went bright red.

Uh, no way right?

He couldn't have fallen for his junior… right?

RIGHT?

**x—x**

Kirino: -glares at Flo- you said this was going to be short…

Flo: Ehehe… Anyways, thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Kariya: And please review again! :D

Kirino: KARIYA?


	3. Chapter 3

Flo: Aim for today: Finish this story under 48 hours.

Double K: DAFUQ? OAe ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Flo: Yes, yes I am. NOW LET'S GOOOOOOO!

**X-Truth or Dog: Chapter 3-X**

They were shown to their rooms and everybody had to partner up. Kirino of course, shared a room with his best friend. The three managers shared one room with Haruna while Endou and Kidou were placed separately in different rooms.

They placed their bags and changed into normal clothes for dinner. Kirino changed into his green T-shirt with shorts while Shindou wore his normal white buttoned down shirt with long pants.

Everybody went downstairs for dinner – with Nagumo in the lead. He showed the teens the humongous dining room that had a very long table you only see in movies or castles of kings around the world.

Their jaws dropped when they saw the luxurious furnishing and the incredibly delicious looking food placed around the table. It is – what they would like to describe – a feast fit for a king.

Shindou – the only one that didn't look all that dazzled by the room – looked around the dining room and noticed that the only people there were the soccer players and managers. "Ano, Nagumo-san, where are Kantoku and the others?" he asked the red-haired adult as he was just about to leave the room.

"Oh, the adults are all eating in another room. Catching up and stuff, you know? But don't worry, if you need any help just press the small button found on each other's seats and an army of maids and butlers would come," the red-haired said with a grin before closing the dining room's door behind him.

Shindou sweat dropped. An… army? _Haha, funny joke. Not._

The captain of Raimon's soccer club turned around – and was greeted with chaos. His sweat drop grew bigger as Amagi and Kurumada fought over a chicken leg while Shinsuke and Hikaru struggled for control over the desserts. The only people who weren't part of the chaos were probably Aoi, Akane, Kirino and Tsurugi.

The brunette sighed. This was going to be a long night – and an army of maids and butlers didn't sound like a bad idea now.

Meanwhile in another room that was just as luxurious as the first, the adults were happily laughing and talking about the past.

"I still remember that time when Hiroto first appeared to everybody in the team as Gran and how shocked Endou looked," Kidou commented with a smirk. Hiroto gasped and almost chocked on his glass of water. Endou laughed louder along with the others.

"He-hey! Don't forget, Midorikawa destroyed your school!" Hiroto said and he pointed his finger towards the green-haired adult.

"M-ME?" Midorikawa gasped. "I DID IT UNDER _YOUR _ORDERS!"

"…You did?" Hiroto blinked in confusion. "_I _did?"

Nagumo broke into laughter. "Oh just let it go already, it's been years since all of that happened! We're all friends now, aren't we?"

"Speaking of which, where's Saginuma and Suzuno?" Haruna asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I was wondering that too," Kidou spoke up.

Nagumo immediately stopped laughing. A sad smile appeared on his lips. He looked towards the window that showed him the darkness of the night. "Suzuno left for France a long time ago," he said slowly, his eyes half-closed.

"FRANCE?" The three adults from Raimon shouted from shock. Nagumo slightly chuckled while Midorikawa and Hiroto smiled.

"It's a long story…" Nagumo sighed.

"So long, it should be made into a movie with sequels," Hiroto said and winked at Nagumo – who gasped and raised his fist as a signal that he was going to beat Hiroto into a pulp if he said anything more.

"Um, I'm sort of getting the feeling we're not supposed to stick our noses into this 'long story' thing," Endou said smartly though with a sweat drop.

Hiroto and Midorikawa hurriedly nodded while Nagumo let out a 'Tsk'.

"Ahahaha…" Haruna forced out a small laugh. "What about Saginuma then?"

"He said he was too busy to come," Hiroto explained.

"But he sent his regards," Midorikawa added.

The three adults from Raimon nodded.

"What about you guys? Anything new?" Nagumo asked as he took a bite of his dinner – which consisted of nothing more than a beef lasagne.

The conversation continued on normally, with a few laughs and scowls here and there.

Meanwhile, back to the dining room, everybody had just finished their dinner.

"MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nishiki shouted and raised his fist up into the air. "I wish I could eat more, but this tummy has had enough!"

Midori vein popped. "Seriously, don't you know any manners?"

"Says the girl who's a delinquent in secret,"

"WHY YOU!"

Shindou sighed and smiled slightly. It was just another normal fight between Nishiki and Midori – but the two never cease to entertain him. The brunette looked towards his best friend, who had been surprisingly quiet for Shindou's taste.

"Kirino, is something wrong?" Shindou asked with concern.

Kirino didn't respond. Instead, he continued playing with his food – throwing them around his plate. From Shindou's point of view, Kirino didn't just look like he didn't have an appetite – but the pink-haired defender looked like he was worrying about something.

"Kirino?" Shindou patted Kirino's shoulder.

This time, the other teen responded with a shock gasp. "A-Ah! S-Shindou? Is there anything wrong?"

"_I'm _the one who's supposed to be asking _you _that question," the brunette replied. "You've been acting weird all day. You're spacing out more than often. Are you okay? Maybe you should go home…"

"A-Ah!" Kirino waved his hands in front of his face. "I-I'm fine! Just fine! Nothing wrong here! There's no reason for me to go back!" He tried to convince his best friend but of course, Shindou didn't buy it.

"You're lying."

"… I-I think I just need a rest… I'll be going to sleep early tonight, s-see ya," Kirino avoided Shindou's concerned eyes and stood up, leaving his food untouched.

Shindou blinked. "Seriously… What is wrong with him?"

As Kirino closed the door, back inside the other room where the adults are, everybody was laughing at old memories again. It was great, being able to talk with each other after such a long time of not being able to meet.

"Oh, by the way Hiroto, why is Kariya here?" Endou asked and looked at the red-head with raised eyebrows.

"Masaki-kun?" Hiroto's creepy yet seducing smirk – and voice – reappeared. "Nothing really, ever since the move, we've decided to let the orphans stay in the mansion since there's just too much room in here,"

"_Too _much room indeed," Nagumo said with an annoyed scowl.

Hiroto glared at the other red-head, who seemed to not have any affect whatsoever to Hiroto's death glare. Midorikawa sweat dropped and sighed.

"As for the building you guys can find at the farthest edge of the mansion, that's the main office. We've built it to make it look like the original Sun Garden orphanage," Midorikawa explained on the behalf of his boss.

"And don't forget that it's a day care centre too," Nagumo added and crossed his arms.

"Yes, it's also a day care centre. Nee-san's usually the one who takes care of the kids there – along with the help of some of the maids and butlers," Hiroto explained and looked back at Endou.

"But that still doesn't explain why he refused to go to school," Haruna said.

"Nagumo scratched the back of his head, Midorikawa hurriedly gulped down his tea and Hiroto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"We thought you might ask _that_," Hiroto looked at the faces of his two friends. Nagumo nodded while Midorikawa did it hesitantly.

"He said he didn't want to go because… _he hated everybody. _He said that everything and everybody there were…" he coughed. "_Pieces of shit,"_

The Raimon adults gasped with their eyes wider than saucers.

_Flashback_

"_KARIYA!" Nagumo slammed his fists on Kariya's door. "OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SON OF A-"_

_And he received a pinch on the cheek from Hiroto. "Could you please NOT teach these kids vulgar words?"_

"_OW! OW! OW! OKAY! JUST LET GO!"_

_Hiroto did and Nagumo scowled as he brushed his hair with his fingers. The two red-heads glared at each other. Hiroto knocked on Kariya's door slowly. "Masaki-kun? What's wrong? Can you at least tell us why you don't want to go to school?" _

_Kariya gritted his teeth. He was sitting in front of the door – blocking it with his body even when there's no reason for him to do so. The first year defender slammed his fists on the door out of frustration._

"_I FUCKING HATE EVERYBODY THERE OKAY? THEY'RE ALL SHIT! SHIT, I TELL YOU!" He shouted back._

_Hiroto and Nagumo stood there, motionless and speechless._

_End of Flashback_

"He… really said that?" Haruna asked, still not able to believe that Kariya would say such things.

"Yep…" Nagumo brushed his hair with his fingers and nodded slightly.

The sudden footsteps of somebody running was heard and made everybody gasp. Now who was it that was eavesdropping on them?

**Chapter 3: End**

Flo: … I FAILED OTL

Double K: Failed what?

Flo: THE CHALLENGE. THAT CHALLENGE WAS FROM 72 HOURS AGO. OTL. Never mind.

Kariya: … -sweat drop- … What did you just make me call my teammates?

Flo: … OxO

Kirino: -facepalm-

Flo: XD HAPPY KIRINO DAY IN THE MONTH OF TSUNAMI EVERYBODY!

Double K: … dafuq?

Flo: I meant that as it is the third of April, three being Kirino's number and four being Tsunami's number in Inazuma Japan =A=

Double K: Oh… Well, review everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dog: Chapter 4**

"_OPEN THE DOOR KARIYA!" Nagumo shouted from behind the door. Kariya ignored his shout and just sat there, in front of his room door, while quietly thinking about his problem. A problem he had been having for days._

_Nagumo slammed his fists on the door again. Kariya lifted his hands up and covered his ears with them – trying his hard to ignore the red-head's constant shouts and slams._

"_KARIYA! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SON OF A- "_

"_Could you please NOT teach these kids vulgar words?" Hiroto's voice was suddenly heard from behind the door. Kariya sighed from a relief for a little. More quiet time. He placed his hands back on the carpeted floor._

_At least, that's what he thought._

"_Masaki-kun? What's wrong? Can you at least tell us why you don't want to go to school?" _

_Kariya gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed. His fists gripped the carpet below him. Out of anger, he stood up, slammed his fists on the door like Nagumo did earlier and said what he thought he would never say,_

"_I FUCKING HATE EVERYBODY THERE OKAY? THEY'RE ALL SHIT! SHIT, I TELL YOU!" _

_Kariya's eyes widened slowly at what he had said._

_He took a step back. "That's not… true…" he whispered, in the same time wondering why the two adults on the other side were quiet. They were probably speechless at his break out. _

_And then he heard them leaving._

"_Tch…" he gripped his fists till they shook, his nails digging into his flesh._

_He pulled his hair and screamed his heart out._

…

Kariya's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw were the beautiful stars above him. He was lying on the grass – far outback in the mansion's huge garden. Nobody ever found him here. And he was sure nobody ever will. This small patch of grass in the mini forest Hiroto had decided to grow was like his secret hiding spot now.

The defender sighed. He flicked a strand of his hair out of his face. He had been lying around here ever since he ran away from the soccer team when they arrived. He didn't even know what time it is. It was probably supper time, judging how young the night looked like.

Wait, is that even possible?

Kariya turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

_What am I going to do now…?_

He sighed again. This was all too much for his thirteen-year-old self.

_Oh why did the training camp have to be here? _

_Is Hiroto trying to set me up or something?_

_I bet he is…_

_Or otherwise…_

"Ugh," Kariya facepalmed himself. "Why did I even say that about the soccer team…?"

_CREAK! CRACK!_

Well, well, well, it looks like his secret hideout wasn't so secret anymore.

The first year sat up in alarm, and looked around his dark surroundings.

"Who's there?" he said rather out loud. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the night – with only the moonlight shining through the tree branches. He swore he saw the bushes moving.

He stood up and walked closer to it – and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

_Is it Suzuno and Nagumo's two cats?_

_Maybe it's just a stray one…_

_Wait, what if it was a stray dog and its hungry for food?_

_RUSTLE!_

_ACK DON'T EAT ME WHATEVER YOU ARE BEHIND THIS BUSH!_

His train of thought didn't pause though – nor did his footsteps.

And then, a figure slowly appeared from behind the bush.

Kariya's breathe caught when he recognized the figure.

"S-Senpai!"

Kirino stepped into the small opening hesitantly. His hands were behind his back and he stared at the ground to avoid his junior's eyes.

"H-Hey…" Kirino spoke up – but it was too soft for Kariya's ears.

"Uhh… what?"

"I said hey…" still too soft.

"I still can't hear you."

"I SAID HEY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kirino shouted all of a sudden – and threw an apple at Kariya.

Wait, how did he get an apple?

"OW! You said 'hey' but it wasn't as loud as you claimed!" Kariya shot back and smirked, his evil side suddenly back after days of 'disappearing'. He picked up the apple and wiped it clean with his shirt.

"Was this apple for me?" the blue haired defender smirked. "Aw!~ That's so sweet of you senpai~!"

Kirino gasped and looked away. Kariya narrowed his eyes to get a better look – and he noticed Kirino's face slightly red.

_What?_

"I-Idiot… You weren't at the table for dinner… so I thought you might be hungry…"

"Ah? Senpai's worried for my health?"

_What am I doing…?_

Kirino's face went redder by this time, and he was still avoiding Kariya's gaze. The first year brought the apple to his mouth and took a big bite of it – finally realizing how hungry he was. He chewed before sitting back on the ground.

Swallowing the chewed apple, he lied on his back again and closed his eyes.

"Where are the others?" he asked his senpai in a calm tone; though deep down inside, there was a tsunami of emotions inside of him. It ranged from fear, anger, happiness and sadness. And it was a totally disturbing emotion.

"They were still eating dinner when I left,"

"Left to where?" Kariya opened one eye and he looked at Kirino – who was now sitting on the ground with his face in his knees.

"N-Nowhere in particular…"

"How did you even find me here?"

The blue-haired teenager heard his senior gasp. Inwardly he smirked, though he felt uncomfortable deep inside of him so he only wore a frown.

"Even Hiroto-san never found me if I ever hide here…"

Kirino looked up and stared at Kariya's face with shocked eyes. "Really?"

Kariya took another bite of his apple and nodded his head. Kirino turned his head away. Everything fell into silence, only accompanied by the light of the moon and the sound of Kariya eating.

Moments later, both of them spoke at the very same time.

"Hey, we should be heading back,"

"Thanks for the apple, by the way,"

And then repeat.

"Um yeah you're welcome,"

"Maybe we should, since it's getting late,"

The two stared at each other, confusion in their faces. It was pretty obvious that they were embarrassed by this but they laughed nonetheless. Kariya stood up and helped his senior – while the second-year student took note of Kariya's sudden mood and personality change.

With his eyebrows raised, he dropped the bomb. "You're being nice suddenly,"

Kariya replied with a light shrug as he led the way out of the patch of grass.

**Endofchapter**

IEGO: Etto, where's the author?

Flo: Over… here… /raises hands up in defeat/

IEGO: … You don't look good.

Flo: I don't feel good, and then I forced myself to write this – what do you think would HAPPEN? Of course, epic failures. Orz I swear I'm gonna rewrite this chapter when I get better… (OuchMyLegsHurtLikeShit)

IEGO: ^^; Ahaha…


	5. Chapter 5

Me: ASDFGHJKL; THIS IS REALLY REALLY ANNOYING

IEGO Cast: What's wrong?

Me: Tch… Nothing… /looks away with crossed arms/

Tenma: /pats my back/ Everything will work out! /grins/

Me: Shut up, sakka baka :P XD

**Truth or Dog: Chapter 5**

It didn't take them long to reach the glorious mansion again. However, no words were exchanged as they travelled. Kariya led Kirino to the back kitchen door and they entered the mansion. The two of them headed to the dining room – only to find it empty. The two of them looked at each other.

"I'll ask one of the servants," Kariya said and approached one of the butlers who were cleaning the table. The two exchanged a few words and nods. Kariya bowed a little and returned to the waiting senior.

"They're relaxing in the living room right now,"

Suddenly they heard a distant scream and a loud thud. Kirino sweat dropped while Kariya's jaw dropped.

"I wouldn't call that relaxing…" the pink haired defender remarked.

Kariya scowled. "What are they up to now?!" he shouted and ran outside the dining room. Kirino quickly followed. He didn't want to get lost in this huge mansion. His only option was to follow Kariya – even though he was really tired and only wanted to lie on his bed to sleep.

A few doors away, Kirino saw Kariya opening a door to another room which he assumed was the living room. He quickened his steps. Soon, he was standing next to the defender. Kariya swung the doors open and all eyes in the room turned to him.

"KARIYA!" two first year students shouted and tackled Kariya to the ground. "O-OI!" Kariya shouted back, trying to get Tenma and Shinsuke off of him. Kirino chuckled at the scene. Shindou walked closer to his best friend, his skin tone an obvious shade brighter. The defender raised his eyebrows, taking note of Shindou's very pale skin.

"Shindou…?"

"They… dared me…" Shindou's head was lowered in shame. Kirino had a bad feeling about this.

"Dared you…?"

"They're making me play truth or dare…" Shindou muttered, his soul slowly flying out of mouth. Kirino panicked and started to shake Shindou. "HOLD ON SHINDOU!"

From the corner of his eye, Kirino spotted a fainted Akane on top of Aoi's lap. He sweat dropped and had a vague idea of what his teammates had dared his best friend to do. The only question was who was it?

"Ne, ne Kariya! Let's play a game!" Tenma's eyes shined with excitement. He was already off of the defender. Kariya was dusting his clothes, when he suddenly froze at Tenma's suggestion.

"What type of game? Sun Garden isn't a place for craziness and weirdness. There's no way I'm allowing any of you play some mixed up game," he said coldly.

Hamano came up to Kariya and head-locked the junior. "I don't really care!~" he grinned. Kariya visibly flinched at the grin. "Besides, you lied to us about being sick! So we're going to have to punish you!" Hamano announced and ruffled Kariya's head.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Aw, come on Kariya! It'd be fun!" Shinsuke said.

"It's not fun at all!" Shindou said, to which he resumed his session in the emo corner. Kirino had given up on trying cheering the captain up. It was no use. Only time would be able to fix whatever dare Shindou had done.

Hamano turned his head to Nishiki. "Nishiki! Any ideas on a dare for Kariya?!"

"H-HEY! Don't I get to choose if I want a truth or a dare?!"

"No, no, no!~ You don't get to choose, we're choosing for you!"

Kariya cursed under his breath. He started to speak gibberish when Hamano let him go and had a group discussion with Nishiki and Midori.

Kirino scanned the room. He took note that most of the others were in the same condition as Shindou – depressed and shaken by the dares they were given. Suddenly he felt worried for the teal haired defender. What if those three thought up of something bad?

"Kariya! We've finally settled on a dare for you!" Hamano exclaimed and pointed his finger to Kariya.

"… W-What is it…?"

"You have to act like a cute little puppy and obey your master for the rest of the night!" Hamano started to laugh. Kirino settled on assuming that Hamano was just really, really hyper.

"P-PUPPY?!" Kariya shouted in shock. "NO WAY! NO WAY!"

"Master? Who's the master?" Tenma asked Hamano, who anime fell in response.

"Um well…"

"Kirino Ranmaru, of course," Midori said with a smirk. Nishiki grinned and nodded in approval – followed by Hamano.

"E-EH?! ME?!" Kirino pointed to himself.

"HIM?!" Kariya pointed towards Kirino.

"That's right! Now, commence the dare!" Midori said. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded her. "Or face the consequences," she stated darkly.

Kirino turned to look at Kariya. The first year defender scratched his cheek and slowly crouched down to his arms and knees. His face turned red from embarrassment. "Woof…?" he looked up to face Kirino.

The pink haired defender tried to stop him from laughing. "PFT!" he turned around to hide his face.

_That was just too cute. Too cute!_

"Oi, oi, Kirino. As the owner you gotta do your part too!" Midori threatened. Kirino quickly turned around to face Kariya again. He was obviously trying not to laugh again. Kirino slowly lowered himself to one knee. He held out his hand slowly and petted Kariya's head awkwardly. "Um… good… puppy…?"

Both of their faces turned bright red from this ridiculous dare. And it was awkward for a few moments before Hamano broke it.

"Good! Now keep that up for the rest of the night!" he exclaimed happily and turned around to pester the others.

"HA-HAMANO!" Kirino shouted but it was no use. Hamano ignore him. The defender shook his head and facepalmed.

"Che, this is really stupid…" Kariya muttered with a pout.

Kirino noticed this and chuckled. "Well then, _puppy_, it's not as stupid as this. Roll over." Kirino ordered with a visible smirk.

Kariya gaped at his senior. Did Kirino really just ordered him to _roll over _like a _real dog_? His vein popped and he literally rolled over.

Kirino laughed and held his gut. This was just too amusing.

"Now, sit."

Kariya obeyed. He didn't know why but he was sort of enjoying this too. A small smirk started to make its way to his face.

"Who's a good boy? That's right, you're the good boy~" Kirino said it like the dog owners on TV did and rubbed Kariya's imaginary dog ears aka Kariya's hair. Kariya smiled and little flowers surrounded him. "Woof!~" he 'barked' happily. If he was a real dog, his tail would really be wagging at full speed right now.

Both of the defenders cracked up laughing at their ridiculous actions.

* * *

><p>Me: A totally pointless chapter :

Kariya: Y'think?

Me: Oh well~ The next chapter would be better, I guess XD

Kirino: Read and review everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Orz… School… I hate school…

Tenma: I bet you wouldn't hate school if you were in the soccer club! :D

Me: /glares at Tenma/ I'd be happier if I was in _Raimon Junior High's soccer club._

Tenma: Oh… ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dog: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Hamano had been making everybody do their dares until midnight. One could only imagine how tired the team was. Some were already considering on sleeping in, despite having a tough training session tomorrow morning. Some were already sleeping heavily, to the point where Coach Endou, Trainer Kidou, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa and a couple of the other soccer players who still had some energy left had to carry them to bed.<p>

Kirino was carrying a passed out Shindou back to their room. He was still wondering on what Hamano had made his best friend do, but decided to ask tomorrow – considering Shindou's current condition. The pink haired defender was just lucky that Hamano had decided to dare him and Kariya once and _only_ once. Next time in the future, if Hamano ever tries to get them to play truth or dare again, Kirino would happily waltz his way out of there.

He turned the door knob after letting Shindou sit on the ground, with his back against the wall. The lights were turned on and he opened the door wider. He walked back out again and wrapped Shindou's arm around his neck. "Shindou, you owe me one…" he choked out before struggling to get the brunet onto his bed. Kirino closed the door and he dropped onto his own bed on the other side of the room. A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the dare Hamano had made him do with Kariya.

A flash of the younger male's cute smile on the floor made him blush. He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to muffle his laughter. He didn't want to wake Shindou up. But then again, Shindou hardly stirred when Kirino half-dragged him to their room. It was no surprise, since Hamano, Nishiki and Midori had given Shindou the most dares among all of them – more than half involved Akane. He heard from Aoi that Midori joined the dare-giving-fiasco only after Nishiki made Shindou hug Akane from behind – which resulted into a fainted photographer and a huge bruise on the soccer club captain's head, specially from Midori.

Kirino chuckled at his friend's antics. Today was certainly an entertaining day. He wondered if tomorrow would just be another crazy day like this one.

Somebody knocked on the door. Kirino's eyebrows shot up from surprise. He wasn't expecting anybody. Who could it be? "Coming," he jumped out of bed and opened the door to Hamano, who was gripping Kariya's shoulder. The first year defender had his mouth form a pout.

"Hamano…? Can I… help you with something?" Kirino asked, suddenly noticing every single detail around him. He slowly started to panic. It couldn't be another dare, now could it…?

The black haired teenager just grinned. He pushes Kariya forward a little. "In fact, you can. The dare _did _say you have to be this little stray puppy's master for the _rest of the night_," he said innocently. Kirino's eye twitched and his jaw dropped a little. He looked at Kariya, who looked away with a little blush on his cheeks. Seeing as Kirino wasn't saying anything, Hamano shoved poor Kariya into Kirino's arms. "Now don't you dare try to sneak out, Kariya!~ Seto's room is just a few doors away and she would definitely hear you if you tried to get back into your room. Plus, I locked it from the inside," he said and starts to walk away while waving. "Have a good night!" he dashed down the hallway when Kariya had thrown one of his bunny slippers at him.

The first year student puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything; he just leaned against his senior's frame. Kirino still had his hands on Kariya's shoulder from Hamano's earlier shove. He was speechless, really. Then he sighed. "Go and fetch your bunny slipper before I lock the door for the night," he said in a warning tone. Kariya flinched and quickly grabbed his bunny slipper before crashing into his senior. He still wasn't saying anything as he rubbed his nose from the impact.

Kirino smirked. "What's with the silence? Cat got your tongue?" he teased. Kariya stuck his tongue out. Kirino laughed but not too loud. He moved to the side to let Kariya enter and closed the door. He wasn't sure if he should lock it, but he did anyways – for fear of the thought that Hamano and Nishiki might just sneak into their room just to check on them. After that he switched the lights off.

Kariya walked and stood in one place, still holding his tongue. When Kirino noticed Kariya just standing around, he finally realized one thing. Where was the first year going to sleep? He sighed again and ruffled Kariya's hair a little. "You can sleep with me," he offered. He noticed Kariya flinched at the suggestion. "I would sleep with Shindou, since we did that a lot when we were kids, but then…" he continued with his eyes travelling towards the brunet, who had somehow covered his whole bed with his body. "There's no room to squeeze in," Kirino ended with a chuckle.

He sat on his bed. Kariya seemed to be frozen in place. "Aren't you tired?"

A head moved in the dark, forming a slow nod.

"Then come on," Kirino dove under the sheets, leaving definitely enough space for Kariya to sleep in – though the other defender didn't move a muscle. Kirino closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow. "Suit yourself," he turned his back to him.

A few seconds passed and Kirino felt the sheets behind him move. He smiled to himself when he felt the warmth of the younger male.

Kirino was just about to fall asleep, when his junior stirred.

"… _I can't sleep,"_ Kariya whispered softly. Kirino, still sleepy, asked,_ "Why…?"_ and his eyes fluttered a little.

Kariya stirred again. He didn't say anything. But Kirino waited. He forced himself to not sleep yet. He was somehow sure that Kariya would tell him why sooner or later. Just then a small pair of arms wrapped around Kirino's waist. But Kirino was too sleepy to give a response. In fact, he quite liked the feeling of having somebody hugging you while you're sleeping.

"_Senpai… can I… can I hug you until I fall asleep?"_ Kariya asked slowly. Kirino could hear the hesitance in his voice. He yawned and smiled. _"Sure…"_ he said sleepily, before giving up the fight and finally drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: Yay, we're nearing the end of this story~<p>

Burn: /blinks/ Is it just me, or does this have a lot of similarities with 'Rose, Paper and Cats'?

Gazel: I wholeheartedly agree.

Me: /smacks both of their heads and laughs/ OHOHOOHO, DON'T BE SILLY!

Both: OW!

Me: I can't reply to PMs now, I can just update/publish and review. But when I can, I'll reply to all of them in one go ^^;

Kariya and Kirino: /dark aura surrounding them/ Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well now.

IE GO Cast: Well what?

Me: Well nothing.

IE GO Cast: What?

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dog: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Shindou woke up with a headache. He wasn't used to sleeping late; he knew that well, but thanks to Hamano, Nishiki and Midori, he remembered fainting on the living room couch and vaguely remembered glimpses of Kirino carrying him back to their room. He pushed himself up, shaking his head to clear his jumbled head. What time was it? The wristwatch on his left wrist said it was barely past seven. Shindou groaned. He set his feet on the ground and slowly stood up.<p>

He wondered when practice was supposed to start. If he remembered correctly, it was either 8 or 9 in the morning. Shindou walked over to his best friend's bed, intending to wake the defender up. He was about to shake Kirino's shoulder, when he noticed another creature sleeping with his best friend. He sweat dropped, pulling the covers back just a little to get a better look at this light teal coloured thing.

He screamed.

Kirino woke up with a jolt and quickly sat up, not noticing Kariya who still had his arms wrapped around the pink haired teen's waist. He was pulled back down and his eyes widened. His face flushed when he finally realized what exactly happened last night when he was really, really sleepy.

Kariya was already waking up too. For two reasons: Shindou's scream and Kirino trying to unwrap his arms from around him. Seeing his senior's red face, his own face turned scarlet and he immediately let go, screaming and pushing himself away from the flustered senior and ended up falling onto the floor.

"W-WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Shindou shouted, his face a mixture of a grimace and shock and horror. He could not comprehend how this happened. How did Kariya end up in their room? Why was he hugging Kirino in his sleep? Why? WHY?!

"S-Shindou-senpai, I-I can explain!" Kariya started, feeling Shindou's accusing glare on him. "Well, IT BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" the captain of the team screamed again, his facial expression not changing one bit.

Kariya lost his ability to speak properly. Everything that came out of his mouth was gibberish. He had no idea how to explain this to the captain. Tell him that one of the defenders of the Raimon Junior High soccer team still needed a teddy bear to sleep? And his teddy bear was locked inside his room, accessible only by climbing through the window? Nope, nope! It would definitely ruin his image. Wait, who was he kidding? His image was already ruined!

"S-Shindou, I think you n-need to calm down," Kirino's stuttering voice broke Kariya's train of thought. The first year turned his head to look at the other defender, who was still on the bed, and he noticed that Kirino was hugging himself with his face was burning red. Kariya found it really cute. He wanted to climb onto the bed again and hug his senior again.

Before he realized it, he was blushing too from his own thoughts. _Damn it, keep your cool Masaki!_

"I need to calm down? But you're… I mean… Just look at yourself!" Shindou said, standing up. He sat on the bed and placed his palm on Kirino's head. "You're burning! Did you catch a fever?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

But Kirino didn't answer. He was too busy thinking. Thinking about how good it felt to have Kariya hug him around the waist, like his hands were supposed to be there. Thinking about how warm and nice it felt having the junior's body pressed against his. The flustered and embarrassed look on his face was now just a decoration compared to the new shade of red his face turned into. When he realized how ridiculous the thoughts in his head sounded like, he turned to Shindou, trying to calm down. "I-I'm fine, don't worry,"

Kariya on the floor though was pouting. It was unfair. Shindou could easily interact with Kirino just because he was his best friend. He growled a little. The first year stood up and bowed a little. "I'll be leaving now," he said and quickly shuffled out of the room, not even bothering to wait for an answer from the two seniors. He sighed when the door closed behind him.

"So, how was it?"

The teenager yelped at the sudden question. He looked up and saw a grinning Hamano. He scowled. "How was what?"

"How was last night, dummy. Why did you think Nishiki, Midori and I gave you that dare?" Hamano explained, his grin not fading as he followed Kariya – who was making his way to Hiroto's room to ask for the key to his own room to unlock the door.

"What are you talking about, Hamano-senpai?" Kariya's eyebrows rose in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what Hamano meant. He tried to think of a few possible conclusions, but they all sounded dumb.

"It's obvious. You think we wouldn't know. But we do know," Hamano continued. A smug smile appeared on his lips. Kariya pursed his lips and his eyebrows furrowed together. He was getting a bad feeling. He had a pretty good assumption to what Hamano was talking about. But that couldn't be it right? The senior couldn't be talking about that, right?

"You like Kirino,"

Smacked in the face, that's what Kariya felt. If he was wrong, he even felt the air knocked right out of him. He started a coughing fit, one hand thumping his chest and the other on the wall for support. _This_ was why he didn't want to go to school. _This_ was why he had a fit about them coming to the mansion.

Everybody in the team knew about his undying love for his senior, except for the oblivious pink haired defender.

He glared at Hamano, his teeth grinding against one another. It was all because of that fateful day where Hikaru jokingly started the rumour that Kariya fell in love with Kirino among the soccer club members, where he didn't know how true that was. He had meant it as a joke to get Kariya because of the defender's constant pranks on him. Hikaru did try to tell the others it was just a joke after a scary warning from Kariya. Obviously, it backfired and soon Kariya found himself in a situation where he would get teased on a daily basis. Apparently, everyone believed the rumour that was actually the truth. Kariya had long since given up on denying everything.

Hamano smiled at him. "So, how _did_ it go?"

"We cuddled, satisfied?" the junior shot back without thinking of his words. Realization came too late and his face flushed again. "I-I mean…!" but it was no use, Hamano was already jumping around in celebration as if they had won the ongoing Holy Road tournament.

"Alright! The plan worked!" The guy shouted happily.

Kariya couldn't do anything but sprint down the hallways and burst into Hiroto's room. He locked the door behind him, his face bright red and his breath unsteady. The red haired adult, who was awoken by the loud bang of the door, rubbed his eyes and glared at Kariya. "You better have a good reason, Masaki."

_Oh, give me a break…!_

* * *

><p>Back in the best friend's shared room, Shindou was forcing Kirino to lie down on the bed, saying that the defender needed to rest. "But Shindou…! I'm fine!" Kirino continuously shouted, trying to make the brunet calm down.<p>

Shindou finally gave up after many attempts and sat on his own bed, staring at Kirino who wrapped himself up in his blanket. He was still pretty shaken up from finding Kariya hugging Kirino under the covers. Who wouldn't be as surprised as he was? And it doesn't help that Kariya liked Kirino in _that way_, or so he heard.

"I still don't understand how the kid ended up in here," he started, his gaze shot into Kirino's, daring him to lie. Kirino gulped and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. He almost resembled a full sphere. "W-Well, remember the truth or dare game last night?"

"Don't remind me…"

"Aha… Hamano dared Kariya to become my pet puppy for the _rest of the night_. And that's how he ended up in my bed," the pink haired defender explained with a sweat drop. He emphasized the 'rest of the night' to make sure Shindou got the meaning.

"So you're saying you're the one who invited him?" the brunet's eyebrows rose. Kirino quickly nodded his head. "Gee, and I thought he broke in," the captain of the team replied. He sighed. Kirino chuckled. "He'd never do something like that," the defender's eyes softened and he smiled, feeling warm again when he thought of the younger defender. Shindou raised an eyebrow. Could it be…? Surely this was an interesting new development. He smiled to himself. Well, if his best friend returned the feelings of the junior, he didn't see any reason to why he should interfere.

Shindou stood up from his bed and stretched. "Practice starts in half an hour. I'm going to take a quick shower. Meet you on the field," he took out his towel and toothbrush.

Kirino nodded his head. "Okay,"

The brunet paused before closing the door. "Oh, and I almost forgot," his head peeked back in. "Your face is still red from Kariya's hug earlier," he smirked and quickly closed the door when his best friend threw a pillow at him.

Kirino glared at the door, his face still red. "What…" he started but stopped halfway. His thoughts turned into jumbled mess and he ended crawling into a ball again, this time without a blanket. He smiled awkwardly, as he tried to fool himself. "No, no. He doesn't know, right? Shindou doesn't know that I actually lo…"

And then more pillows were thrown around the room by a panicked screaming Kirino as he found himself unable to say the words out loud. Which only meant, he really was in lo…

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME!_

* * *

><p>Me: Yosh~<p>

Kirino: O.e

Kariya: O.e

Me: HOHO :D My PM system is going haywire again -.- So yeah. Can't reply to any messages at all. Either way, read and review~


End file.
